


Midnight Rendezvous

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Innocent's The 100 Femslash February 2015 [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its the middle of the night when Clarke slips out of Camp Jaha but she's got a destination in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 - Secret Relationship.

Clarke stepped out of the shadows of her tent silently, moving through the pools of darkness towards the side of Camp Jaha's fence, ducking between two of the electrified wires with a practiced ease before disappearing into the darkness of the woods. Her footsteps fell silent against the soft earth, picking through the dense leaf matter that clung to the ground and around the fallen branches to the edge of the Grounder Camp. Clarke circled the camp in the darkness depths of the forest, moving between the impressive tree trunks until she saw the back of the Commander's tent in the midst of the hastily constructed wall. The blonde haired girl waited a minute - her eyes focused on the back of the Ground Guard's head - waiting until he moved around the corner of the wall before scurrying out of her hiding place between the thick oak to the edge of the wall.

Clarke slipped through a narrow gap in the wooden wall, pushing a flat piece of wood aside before climbing out into the interior of the Ground Camp and sliding the wooden panel back into place. The blonde haired woman kept her head low as she stepped up to the back of the Commander's tent, keeping her breathing soft and shallow as she listened for voices inside the tent before lifting the corner of a loose panel. 

"You're late." The owner of the tent commented as Clarke stepped through the gap in the tent panels. "I was beginning to worry." 

"My People needed their leader tonight." Clarke answered with a shrug of her shoulders and a small smile that played on her lips. "I'm sure you understand, Commander." 

"Quite," Lexa chuckled, moving around the fire pit to stand in front of Clarke, lifting her hands to cradle the girl's face in her palms. "I trust you made it through the forest easily enough?"

"Your lessons are really paying off." Clarke replied, closing her eyes to luxuriate in the feeling of Lexa's warm hands against her skin. "But your Guards are quick to dismiss the shadows of the forest at this hour."

"My Guards are known to ignore the comings and goings of this tent at this hour." Lexa replied, tilting her head to the side, narrowing her eyes at Clarke questioningly. "Is that something that I should stop?"

"That depends." Clarke answered softly before leaning forward to press a soft kiss to Lexa's lips. "It depends on whether anyone but me ever comes to your tent expecting to take you to bed." 

"They do not." Lexa sighed softly, her hands slipping away from Clarke's cheeks, one disappearing into the soft strands of blonde hair at the nape of the girl's neck while the other disappeared down the length of Clarke's back. "You are the only one that I wish to share my bed with Clarke."

"Good." Clarke muttered clutching at Lexa's leather shirt as she pushed the older girl backwards towards her fur covered bed.


End file.
